otogifandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ickimori/Event: "Holidays From Hell"
Pre-event thoughts= At first glance, Satan seems a little underwhelming due to her low ATK in comparison to other nukers, but she has two special bonds! Isn't that a little unbalanced? Many players are starting to realize their mistakes in selling Lucifer... This event is pretty much the first to rehash a special bond out of an old event daemon, so I wouldn't blame them too much, but the special bond... is way too good. *As of 23/12/2017, Mitama has removed original Lucifer's special bond to Satan and compensated players with 500 jewels. I'd say that it's the right move considering no daemons from old events/limited summons have a special bond to new cards, though players who have original Lucifer are in chaos due to the sudden change. Perhaps the new Lucifer shown in the story will have a special bond with Satan. Ono-no-Takamura has pretty decent skills as a nuker, but he targets lowest HP enemies... that sucks. His second ability may be useful, but one must get him LB3 in order to use that ability as a reserve. I personally don't think it's worth that much of a hassle for a reserve slot. Ono-no-Komachi, his granddaughter, seems like a better version of Wakatoshi we had earlier this year, although less on the EXP side and more on survivability and support for Divina cards. We also have someone sharing the cat puns with Muramasa this time - introducing Kuroneko! I think her attack is very high as a 3*, but what can I use her for? |-| Event info= Event mode: Raid Duration: 22/11/2017 ~ 06/12/2017 Event helpers: Who are you kidding? They won't drop from lunch summon unless I summon them with invokers. However, I did swap for Restless Ghost [Christmas II] on the last day of event. Items used: Unexpected massive expenditure. 504 Perk-up potions and 1 Spirit Dose. |-| Reward Drops= } Level 1: Impish Memory Level 2: Tonfa Level 3: Impish Memory Level 4: Rayne Shower Level 5: Impish Memory Level 6: Nickel Elf Level 7: Soulstone Ticket: Minor Level 8: Butterfly Knife Level 9: Impish Memory Level 10: Rayne Shower Level 11: Mummy's Bandage Level 12: Fortune-telling Memory Level 13: Lady Chacha Level 14: Universal Memory Level 15: Butterfly Knife Level 16: Lady Chacha Level 17: Night Trickster Level 18: Tonfa Level 19: Yashichi Level 20: Zashiki Bokko Level 21: Butterfly Knife Level 22: Takemitsu Level 23: Mummy's Bandage Level 24: Destructive Memory Level 25: Soulstone Ticket: Middling Level 26: Gennyo Level 27: Goblerna Level 28: Peony the Ninja Level 29: Destructive Memory Level 30: Fire Mouse Level 31: Shuriken Level 32: Lady Chacha Level 33: War God's Memory Level 34: Tonfa Level 35: Night Trickster Level 36: Fiendish Memory Level 37: Mysterious Memory Level 38: Night Trickster Level 39: Helium Elf Level 40: Demon King's Memory Level 41: Proto the Nereid Level 42: Zashiki Bokko Level 43: Destructive Memory Level 44: Diamond Cutter Level 45: Diamond Cutter Level 46: Lady Chacha Level 47: Mysterious Memory Level 48: Nickel Elf Level 49: Mysterious Memory Level 50: Soulstone Ticket: Middling - Level 51- 100 = Level 51: Diamond Cutter Level 52: Nickel Elf Level 53: Destructive Memory Level 54: Demonic Memory Level 55: Diamond Cutter Level 56: Kukri Level 57: Destructive Memory Level 58: Mysterious Memory Level 59: Zashiki Bokko Level 60: Demon King's Memory Level 61: Shogun's Memory Level 62: Proto the Nereid Level 63: Proto the Nereid Level 64: Ono-no-Komachi Level 65: Destructive Memory Level 66: Demonic Memory Level 67: Destructive Memory Level 68: Nickel Elf Level 69: Diamond Cutter Level 70: Fiendish Memory Level 71: Lady Chacha Level 72: Diamond Cutter Level 73: Gennyo Level 74: Famous Knight's Memory Level 75: Destructive Memory Level 76: Fire Mouse Level 77: Nickel Elf Level 78: Tender Memory Level 79: Destructive Memory Level 80: Destructive Memory Level 81: Tender Memory Level 82: Tonfa Level 83: Fire Mouse Level 84: Mysterious Memory Level 85: Lady Chacha Level 86: Lady Chacha Level 87: Proto the Nereid Level 88: Nickel Elf Level 89: Fiendish Memory Level 90: Gennyo Level 91: Tender Memory Level 92: Soulstone Ticket: Middling Level 93: Willy Wisp Level 94: Kukri Level 95: Famous Knight's Memory Level 96: Mayd N. Hell Level 97: Peony the Ninja Level 98: Gennyo Level 99: Destructive Memory Level 100: Tender Memory - Level 101 - 150 = Level 101: Holy Sword Memory Level 102: Mysterious Memory Level 103: Willy Wisp Level 104: Kuroneko Level 105: Priestly Memory Level 106: Tender Memory Level 107: Demonic Memory Level 108: Helium Elf Level 109: Soulstone Ticket: Middling Level 110: Demonic Memory Level 111: Mummy's Bandage Level 112: Proto the Nereid Level 113: Shogun's Memory Level 114: Shogun's Memory Level 115: Demonic Memory Level 116: Tender Memory Level 117: Famous Knight's Memory Level 118: Mysterious Memory Level 119: Gennyo Level 120: Kuroneko Level 121: Destructive Memory Level 122: Fiendish Memory Level 123: Soulstone Ticket: Moderate Level 124: Soulstone Ticket: Middling Level 125: Fiendish Memory Level 126: Tender Memory Level 127: Holy Sword Memory Level 128: Shogun's Memory Level 129: Shogun's Memory Level 130: Holy Sword Memory Level 131: Ono-no-Komachi Level 132: Destructive Memory Level 133: Destructive Memory Level 134: Shogun's Memory Level 135: Soulstone Ticket: Moderate Level 136: War God's Memory Level 137: Shogun's Memory Level 138: Shogun's Memory Level 139: Destructive Memory Level 140: Demonic Memory Level 141: War God's Memory Level 142: Satan Level 143: Destructive Memory Level 144: Holy Sword Memory Level 145: Mysterious Memory Level 146: Holy Sword Memory Level 147: Mayd N. Hell Level 148: Soulstone Ticket: Major Level 149: Kuroneko Level 150: Demon King's Memory - Level 151 - 200 = Level 151: Shogun's Memory Level 152: Tyrannical Memory Level 153: Priestly Memory Level 154: Destructive Memory Level 155: Demon King's Memory Level 156: Tender Memory Level 157: Mayd N. Hell Level 158: Shogun's Memory Level 159: Kuroneko Level 160: Kuroneko Level 161: Tender Memory Level 162: Shogun's Memory Level 163: Mysterious Memory Level 164: Soulstone Ticket: Major Level 165: Soulstone Ticket: Moderate Level 166: Mysterious Memory Level 167: Kuroneko Level 168: Soulstone Ticket: Major Level 169: Holy Sword Memory Level 170: Ono-no-Komachi Level 171: Soulstone Ticket: Moderate Level 172: Ono-no-Komachi Level 173: Fiendish Memory Level 174: Shogun's Memory Level 175: Soulstone Ticket: Moderate Level 176: Fiendish Memory Level 177: War God's Memory Level 178: Demon King's Memory Level 179: Kuroneko Level 180: Fiendish Memory Level 181: Kuroneko Level 182: Destructive Memory Level 183: Soulstone Ticket: Major Level 184: Shogun's Memory Level 185: Shogun's Memory Level 186: Kuroneko Level 187: Soulstone Ticket: Moderate Level 188: Tyrannical Memory Level 189: War God's Memory Level 190: War God's Memory Level 191: War God's Memory Level 192: Kuroneko Level 193: Kuroneko Level 194: Soulstone Ticket: Moderate Level 195: Soulstone Ticket: Max Level 196: Tyrannical Memory Level 197: Tyrannical Memory Level 198: Tyrannical Memory Level 199: Tyrannical Memory Level 200: Mayd N. Hell }} |-| Rankings= First half: 1,869 (103,842,296 points) Second half: 543 (260,953,159 points) Total Ranking: 863 (364,795,455 points) |-| Daemons obtained= Kuroneko.png|Kuroneko x19 Ono-no-Komachi.png|Ono-no-Komachi x11 Mayd N. Hell.png|Mayd N. Hell x9 Satan.png|Satan x6 Ono-no-Takamura.png|Ono-no-Takamura x4 |-| Post-event thoughts= This time around, the event is pretty chill. Not as bloody as Holy Grail, perhaps it's due to disinterest with Ono-no-Takamura who pales in comparison with Satan in terms of base ATK, skill targeting, and abilities. His second ability raises interests among those who use Divina teams, but it is also worth noting that it only unlocks at LB3, making it a rather expensive investment. Overall 1000 is bloodier than expected. It surpassed 320m points... *FH 400 cutoff is 297,511,341 points. *FH 1000 cutoff is 132,322,774 points. *FH 2500 cutoff is speculated to be around 90m points. *SH 400 cutoff is 329,847,688 points. *SH 2500 cutoff is 129,322,875 points. *Overall 300 cutoff is 572,706,549 points. *Overall 1000 cutoff is 359,596,465 points. Category:Blog posts